Fate Gave Me You
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Derek is only sure about one thing. STEREK Slash


Fate Gave Me You

Derek had announced his plan to move back into the Hale house at the last pack meeting. Everyone was helping clean up that weekend. That's what had Stiles in his Jeep bright and early that Saturday morning. He could think of a million other things to do than spend his weekend with Derek fucking Hale. He was way too nice for his own good, except that his feelings for the Sourwolf were fairly mixed, if he were honest with himself. He was still trying to figure out just who Derek was, and if he was worth trying to make friends with. Their previous encounters had raised more questions in that department than answers. He parked next to Derek's Camaro, casting a glance at the burned out old shack. How did Derek even expect to live in this place? Speaking of Mr. Grumpy, said werewolf was standing on the porch. He watched Stiles approach.

"You're early," he pointed out, neither hostile or friendly.

"Figured I had nothing else to do," Stiles shrugged. "I woke up early. Is that okay with you?"

"Whatever," he managed. "Do you... want breakfast?"

Stiles quirked an eyebrow at him. He was interested.

"I can fix eggs," Derek went on. "Waffles... whatever."

"Eggs are fine," Stiles replied. "If you're sure you feel up to it."

The alpha nodded and Stiles followed him through the old house. He'd never actually been in the kitchen before. It was just as shabby as the rest of the place. He watched Derek connect the rusted old stove to a propane tank. Reaching into a grocery bag on the counter, the alpha pulled out a carton of fresh eggs and a pack of bacon.

"I figured everyone would want to eat," he explained.

Stiles nodded, watching him start on the bacon. His stomach gave a rumble as the smell overwhelmed his brain. He hadn't eaten anything yet.

"Will you get me a plate?" Derek asked him.

"I don't exactly keep plates in my Jeep," Stiles told him. "Are they hiding somewhere?"

"Yes, in the cabinet Einstein."

Stiles felt like an idiot. At least the plates were mostly clean. Maybe Derek and Peter already kept the place up a little.

"Hurry up Stiles," Derek sighed impatiently. "The bacon is going to burn."

"Oh sorry," Stiles said, handing it to him.

After setting the bacon aside the alpha opened the carton of eggs.

"How do you want yours?" he asked.

"Oh," Stiles considered. "Sunny side up?"

Stiles watched him fry the eggs, beginning to wonder what had happened to the real Derek Hale. Since when did the Sourwolf ever do anything this nice for him? Maybe he just didn't know Derek as well as he thought. After the alpha finished with their eggs they divided the bacon. Stiles popped one of the crisp slices in his mouth.

"Mmmm," he hummed contentedly. "Bacon..."

Derek rummaged in the grocery bag, bringing out a jar of instant coffee. He pointed to it, eying Stiles with a questioning look. The teen nodded, his mouth around a forkful of egg. The wolf had brought a thermos of hot water. He poured some into a styrofoam cup, mixing in the brown powder and a pack of sugar.

"That's all the sugar you're getting," he said, handing him the cup.

Stiles shrugged, sipping it. It would do. Derek started on fixing himself a cup. Stiles still had questions about the wolf's motives.

"You sure can surprise people," he said.

"What?" Derek asked. "You don't think I can be nice?"

The boy shrugged, deciding not to reply. Derek seemed to be considering him for some reason.

"I want to show you something," he said. "After."

Now Stiles was curious. What could Derek want to show him? The teen devoured his last morsel of egg and set his plate on the counter, watching the alpha finish his. When he had finished he gestured for Stiles to follow and started walking, leading them up the stairs to the second floor. They stopped in front of a door shut tight with a padlock.

"My room," Derek explained, taking a key out of his pocket.

Stiles was a little confused. Why would Derek show him his room? Wasn't that kinda private? Unworking the lock, Derek pushed the door open. Surprisingly, the room beyond was in better condition than the living room. Most of the roof was still in tact, and the bed looked fairly new. Stiles wondered if the alpha stayed here sometimes, noticing a picture on the bedside table. It portrayed a much younger Derek. He walked over and picked it up to get a closer look, his heart sinking a little at the smiling boy in the picture. Why didn't Derek ever smile like that now?

"Hey," Derek cut into his thoughts.

Stiles put the picture down and turned to face him. The alpha seemed to be holding a thick leatherbound book.

"Sit," Derek said, indicating the bed.

Stiles found the mattress surprisingly soft. Derek sat next to him. It was strange being this close. He gave the alpha a sidelong look. Derek looked back with a strange expression. It wasn't anger. They turned their attention back to the book. It was a photo album. Why was Derek showing this to him? This was something personal. Stiles was touched.

"That's me when I was about twelve," Derek indicated a photo.

Pre-teen Derek was smiling too. Standing next to him in the picture was a beautiful older girl that Stiles recognized only slightly, Laura Hale. She was smiling too. There were other pictures of them together. Stiles noticed the wolf running a finger over the pictures, his expression sad. The teen suddenly found himself wishing he could so something to take the sadness away. Derek turned the page, and the sadness seemed to deepen. There was an older man and woman in these pictures. The woman had something like Derek's face. His mother, Stiles realized, feeling a surge of empathy for the wolf. Peter was here too. He looked younger than Stiles had ever seen him, but still just as quirky. Derek turned the page again, his expression becoming angry. It was Kate Argent.

"Bitch," Derek whispered, a tear running down his face.

He clenched his hand in a fist and slammed it down on the album.

"Derek?" Stiles asked gently.

"Do you even know what its like?" Derek questioned him, his eyes wide with anguish. "To think you've found love at first sight, and then they betray you in the worst possible way? I was so stupid and foolish Stiles. I killed my family."

This was all too familiar to Stiles. He felt the same way about his mother.

"Derek," he said gently. "I... I understand."

The alpha kept looking at him.

"I feel like I as good as killed my mother," Stiles went on.

"You're not like her Stiles," Derek whispered. "Like Kate, I mean. You're a good person."

Stiles shook his head and looked away, thinking of his mother again.

"Yes you are," Derek told him. "Look at me."

Stiles turned to face Derek and was surprised to find the alpha's lips pressing against his. Okay, so he'd never thought his first kiss would be with Derek Hale. What was weirder- he liked it. He felt an urge to respond, his body seeming to obey without his brain, bringing his hand up to Derek's cheek as their lips parted and tongues met. Holy Christ! He was going over the edge. His blood was racing, and his heart pounding in his brain. He couldn't stop. Desire had taken him over. The wolf tasted like mint tinged with the breakfast they'd just eaten. Stiles moved his hands to Derek's shirt, clutching it in his fists, drawing him closer. He brought his hands back up to Derek's cheeks, giving his lips a few more pecks before pulling away slowly. Derek's eyes burned into him with passion. He could hear his own excited breathing.

"Holy Christ, Derek."

The wolf's eyes were still glazed over with lust, the alpha's hand suddenly resting on his cheek.

"You're such a sight like this," Derek whispered. "So beautiful... and I want you..."

Then their lips met again, this kiss setting Stiles ablaze in an instant. Every swipe, every taste of Derek's tongue maddened him, jolted him like some drug-induced high. The alpha's hands were on his shoulders, gently nudging him, and he gave in. Derek kissed down his neck, teeth gently nipping at his skin, and he released a moan. Derek's hesitation seemed to be ebbing away. The alpha lifted his t-shirt and plated kisses on his stomach. His cock was rock hard, begging for Derek's attention. The wolf seemed to notice, eying the bulge imprisoned in the confines of his jeans.

"I know you're a virgin," Derek spoke gently. "Do you want me to do this?"

Stiles was nervous, but at the same time he wanted this so bad. His cock had never ached so badly for attention, even in his most vivid fantasies of Lydia.

"Yes Derek, please..."

The alpha nodded, lowering his head to plant a kiss on the tented denim.

"Please Derek!" Stiles pleaded, his cock straining even more against its confines.

He felt it couldn't be fast enough as he watched Derek slowly unbutton and unzip him. Stiles sometimes wore Under Armor, but today he'd gone commando, his cock meeting the open air with immediate relief. Derek wrapped his fingers around it, watching a bead of pre-cum form at the slit. He went down and took the member between his lips, going down about halfway.

"Der-Derek!" Stiles exclaimed.

Derek came back up, releasing the member with a pop. He wrapped his fist around it, watching more pre-cum gather at the tip of the teen's cockhead. He went down for another taste, this time going down a little more, making Stiles cry out in pleasure. He found that he actually somewhat liked the taste, and quickened his pace eagerly. Stiles felt like he could explode, threading his fingers through Derek's black hair.

"Shit Derek!" he moaned loudly. "D-don't stop!"

Derek gripped the base and jacked it, continuing to bobble on the rest of the member eagerly. He heard the teen's breaths becoming more ragged.

"D-Derek, g-gonna cum..."

Derek pulled off and jacked him furiously. The look on the alpha's face, watching, wanting him to cum.

"Oh shit!" Stiles moaned out. "Yeah..."

He convulsed as his semen jetted into the air. Another pearly rope splattered over Derek's fingers. The werewolf kept jacking him until nothing was left, the alpha's fingers now coated with his cum. Stiles gazed down Derek's body, his eyes widening at the werewolf's bulge. The alpha noticed him looking and eyed him expectantly. Stiles reached for the button, unzipping the wolf, revealing white briefs. He'd been curious about the same sex for awhile, and he'd viewed gay porn, but this was the real thing. He was actually going to suck Derek's cock. Pulling down the alpha's briefs he took the member in his hand. It hardened in his grip, lengthening even further. Holy shit, Derek was hung! He was curious to taste it, wondering what it actually felt like to have a cock in your mouth. Derek groaned as he wrapped his lips around it.

"Christ Stiles!"

Stiles found that he liked the sensation, increasing his speed. He was hungry for it, humming in satisfaction.

"Stiles shit!" Derek swore. "Yeah, that's good!"

That encouraged him and he got faster, bobbling on Derek's cock like sucking a candy stick. He wanted to try something else, the other thing he'd seen in the porn videos, pulling off of Derek with a pop. He shifted on the bed and captured the alpha's lips again.

"Derek," he whispered against the wolf's lips. "Want more..."

"What?" Derek asked breathily between kisses.

Stiles pulled back, and raised a finger, running it along Derek's lips. The digit slipped in.

"Your cock," Stiles whispered. "Inside of me..."

Derek hummed around the finger and grabbed his hand, removing it.

"You want it?" the alpha asked, voice rough.

Stiles nodded.

"Turn around," Derek told him.

He obeyed, bending forward on his hands and knees, feeling needier than he'd ever felt. He gasped out in ecstasy at the next sensation he felt, Derek's wet tongue against his pucker.

"Holy shit Derek! Oh!"

His mouth continued to make the neediest, dirtiest sounds as Derek rimmed him. The alpha pulled back to spit saliva on the winking muscle, inserting a finger. It wasn't as tight as he'd thought for a virgin.

"You use anything up here?" Derek asked curiously.

"Dildo," Stiles panted, the wolf's fingers still driving him crazy.

He grabbed his cock and began jacking it. An electric sensation jolted him when Derek bent his finger inside of him, hitting his prostate. The alpha decided to try him on two fingers, slipping it in beside the first.

"Oh my god!" Stiles cried out. "Derek fuck me! Please!"

"Again," Derek growled, increasing the speed of his finger-fucking.

"Fuck me!" Stiles moaned. "I want it!"

Derek bit his bottom lip, his fingers never stopping their merciless assult. His inner wolf loved hearing the boy beg.

"Beg me for my cock," he commanded. "Tell me how much you want it."

"I want your cock!" Stiles pleaded. "Derek please!"

"Call me your alpha," he commanded.

"My alpha!"

Derek's inner wolf was in ecstasy, his cock jumping, longing to be buried inside the tightness of the boy.

"Call me daddy," Derek growled. "Tell me you want it again."

"I want it!" Stiles cried out. "I want it d-daddy!"

Derek purred with satisfaction and removed his fingers. His cock was about to burst with need. He positioned himself and pushed forward, his head penetrating the muscle. Stiles gasped and he slowed down, not wanting to hurt his mate. Finally he was completely seated within the squeezing vice. God the boy was tight! Derek exhaled and set a slow pace, the canal clenching his dick, maddening him. He got faster.

"Y-yes Derek!" Stiles panted wantonly. "Oh! F-fuck me, yes!"

Derek growled and began hammering into Stiles, his inner wolf sending him into a rage. The teen pumped his own member furiously, white light exploding in front of his eyes each time the alpha hit his prostate. He wasn't going to last.

"C-cuming!" he cried out.

Stiles coated the bedsheets with his seed, his asshole clenching mercilessly around Derek's member.

"S-Stiles!"

Derek convulsed violently and his seed flooded into the teen's anal canal. He slumped forward over Stiles' shoulders panting heavily, coming down from his orgasm. He slowly pulled out and collasped next to Stiles, the two of them looking at the ceiling.

"God that was amazing Derek," Stiles said gently.

"Stiles I want you to know something," the alpha spoke gently, looking at him. "About what we just did. I want you to know that it wasn't just... it could never be just sex. I care about you."

The boy turned his head and smiled at him.

"I'm glad," he said. "It could never be only sex for me either Derek. I gave you my soul, all of me, and I... I love you Derek."

Derek looked at him, his eyes burning with emotion.

"Love you back," he whispered.

They continued to lay there looking into one another's eyes, neither saying anything for a long time.

"You know Stiles, Uncle Peter is always talking about fate. Fate is very much a werewolf belief. I'm not always sure about why things happened to me the way they did, but I know one thing. You're my mate Stiles. It was you all along. Fate took many things away from me, but it gave me you."

Stiles smiled again. He couldn't help it. He loved this new side of Derek.

"Stiles a mate is a big thing for a werewolf. It means so much more than just human romance. I wouldn't ask you if I weren't entirely sure..."

The teen was looking at him, his face a mix of anxiety and expectation. Were they ready for this?

"Go ahead Derek," Stiles whispered. "Ask me."

The silence seemed to last forever. Derek inhaled and grabbed his hand gently. Then he remembered something. He held his finger up to convey the need to step away for a second. He went into his old wardrobe, finding the shabby little box. What it contained had once belonged to his mother. Stiles saw the little box in Derek's hand and his heartbeat quickened furiously. He wouldn't be able to, didn't want to say no. Derek went down on his knee, looking at the floor awkwardly for a few seconds, and looked back up. He slowly lifted the lid, revealing his mother's ring, still just as beautiful as when she used to wear it. Stiles put his hand over his chest, his heart hammering wildly, as his eyes moistened with emotion.

"Stiles Stillinski..." Derek hesitated. "Will you...be my mate? My life partner?"

Stiles inhaled, the alpha's eyes expectant. He couldn't find it in himself to say no. Did he love Derek? Yes. Did he want to be his mate?

"Yes," he told him. "Gods yes, Derek!"

His eyes brightened and tears of happiness streaked down his cheek as Derek slowly put the ring on his finger, giving the alpha a very watery smile.

Fin


End file.
